runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Invasion of Lumbridge
The Invasion of Lumbridge was the first battle that took place during the Conquest for Misthalin War. It took place towards the end of Year 178. The Invasion force of 20,000 strong, led by the supreme warlord Ultizan, successor of Vaerhas, landed on the beaches south of lumbridge during the early hours of morning. The Lumbridge guard were outnumbered and unprepared for the sudden attack. Led by Duke Horacio, his minuscule force of only 500 men repelled the attacks on the castle walls. The Invasion Sudden Attack At 0500 Hours, the first of the 140 landing craft silently lands on the beaches of south Lumbridge. When about 40 landing craft had landed, a merchant spots them and quickly informs Duke Horacio about the situation. At first he didn't believe the low-lifed peasant but after a few minutes of discussion, a second person, this time an adventurer informs him of the same situation. Many of the Lumbridge Guards were still asleep at this time. As Duke Horacio was about to prepare the troops, a huge rock the size of a Giant Rat smashes through the castle walls, severely injuring the merchant. By now all 140 landing craft had already beached on the shores and with its force of 20,000 men. The Lumbridge Guards, who had just recently woke up, weren't prepared for the dire situation ahead of them. Castle Siege At 0800 Hours, Ultizan's men began laying siege to the Lumbridge Castle walls. Lumbridge Archers fired back with arrows which did no harm to the well-coordinated shielded infantry lines. Catapults and Ballistas hammer the walls of Lumbridge Castle. Duke Horacio orders 50 of his archers to hide across the River Lum and flank the Catapult and Ballista operators while 100 of his infantry fend off the oncoming cavalry. The archers proceed towards the River Lum but were mauled by the Crossbow units which were already hiding across the river. Ultizan's cavalry charge straight into enemy lines and breaks off their defenses for the infantry to move in. Courtyard Battle Ultizan's forces have breached the castle walls of Lumbridge Castle. The Lumbridge Guards fend off the attacking infantry entering the Castle courtyard but are easily mowed down by the superiorly trained Foot Soldiers. The infantry proceed to the upper levels of the castle, not knowing the castle foundations were rigged with explosives. The explosives went off and the castle foundations were destroyed. The entire castle collapsed on top of the infantry, killing the 50 foot soldiers inside. Duke Horacio escapes through a rain of arrows with no harm at all. The remaining Lumbridge Guards surrender to the forces of Ultizan and were taken as prisoners of war. Aftermath Ultizan now has fully conquered Lumbridge although with the castle destroyed. Ultizan will dispatch some of his units to Al-Kharid to set up a defensive post there while the remaining of his forces set up camp in Lumbridge. Duke Horacio has reported the incident to King Roald who has officially declared war with Ultizan. Ultizan's next objective is to conquer Kiphlar as a Supply Base while he waits for reinforcements from Astaroth.